scène de vie
by camidrena
Summary: slash ColbyCharlie. le reste est dans le titre.
1. Chapter 1

cette histoire sera en fait composée d'une série de OS qui se suivent, et dont les phrases en gras sont imposées par un challenge.

attention c'est un SLASH, donc si vous n'aimez pas voir deux hommes se faire des calins, c'est pas pour vous.

scène de vie

Charlie n'avait jamais eu de relation facile. Dans ses rêves, il se voyait avec une jolie femme, drôle et intelligente, qui l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait, qui aimait partager ses passions, et dont il partagerait les siennes. Il voulait une femme qu'il pourrait présenter à sa famille, avec qui il pourrait se marier. Amita aurait pu être cette personne, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement, et Amita était partie loin. Bien sur, son père et son frère le lui avait reproché, il aurait du se battre, la retenir mais non, il avait préféré la laisser partir sur la côte est. S'il l'avait laissé partir, il y avait une raison, une autre personne dont il était tombé amoureux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais voila, si cette personne partageait son amour, ses passions, Charlie ne se voyait pas annoncer à son père et encore moins à son frère qu'il couchait avec un membre du FBI de l'unité de celui ci, un homme. Alors Charlie avait décidé que finalement, quelque soit ses rêves d'adolescent, le temps était venu de passer à autre chose.

**- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites** professeur Epps Les chiffres et les symboles mathématiques ont tout à fait leur place sur cette œuvre d'art scientifique, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que représente le dernier symbole.

Charlie qui n'avait pas entendu rentrer l'autre homme, sursauta un coup. Comme il avait reconnu la voix de l'intrus, il décida de jouer un peu aussi. Il regarda le tableau plein d'équation sur lequel il venait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, de dessiner un cœur percé d'une flèche.

C'est un symbole qui symbolise la fusion de deux êtres.

Il aurait bien continué et il serait rentré dans des termes plus techniques si l'homme n'avait pas enroulé son bras autour de sa taille, et s'il n'avait pas posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais en même temps, qui s'en plaindrait ?

Après cette courte étreinte, l'agent du FBI se recula. « Je suis venu chercher tes conclusions sur l'affaire. » Le travail encore et toujours. Enfin, au moins il était venu seul pensa Charlie alors qu'il lui donnait le dossier. Parce que si quelqu'un, en particulier son frère l'avait accompagné, Charlie aurai du rester sage et n'aurait pas eu le droit aux deux baisers qui lui rendirent le moral.

David n'était pas quelqu'un d'aveugle, et lorsqu'il avait vu Colby revenir du garage Epps avec un grand sourire, et qu'il vit ce sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque Alan leur annonça qu'il partait quelques jours à Vegas pour affaire, il sut ce que son collègue pensait.

- Tu sais que l'absence d'Alan n'empêchera pas Don de passer à l'improviste. Couvre tes arrières.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Arrête s'il te plait, je te parle de toi et de Charlie, vous vous voyer pas mal en se moment. Alors si tu comptes sur l'absence d'Alan pour organiser un petit dîner en amoureux, n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire.

- Un dîner en amoureux ? **Je ne ferais pas un truc pareil**.

Le regard « on ne me la fait pas » que David lui lança suffit à Colby pour savoir qu'il ne servait plus à rien de nier.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plait ?

- Je peux essayer.

- Occupe Don ce soir s'il te plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à l'aise avec ses petites amies que dans sa chambre. Ceci ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de problème puisque même s'il se faisait surprendre, sa compagne n'était qu'une fille. Avec Colby, les choses s'étaient compliquées. L'appartement de Colby, où les deux hommes se voyaient généralement, était un appartement comme un autre, des meubles là où ils pouvaient être utile, et à peine quelques photos personnelles sur la commode de la chambre. Dans le cas présent, Colby avait choisit de mettre des photos de sa vie militaire. Au contraire, la chambre de Charlie était celle dans laquelle il avait grandit, dont son père et lui avaient changé la papier peint à plusieurs reprise à mesure que le jeune prodige grandissait. Le papier était recouvert de poster, de photos, quelques formules de maths mal effacées étaient visible sur un des murs. Bref, cette chambre débordait de souvenir dans la tête du mathématicien et il voulait que sa relation nouvelle reste dans ses souvenirs, dans ses murs tellement familier et rassurant. Alors à chaque fois qu'Alan partait pour une raison ou une autre, les deux amants se donnaient rendez-vous chez Charlie. Bien sur, ceci posait toujours quelques problèmes techniques : Don aimait passer voir son frère à l'improviste, et il ne serait pas forcement très content de découvrir ce qui se passait entre son agent et son frère. Ce soir, Don avait lui aussi un rendez-vous, avec l'agent Warner. Connaissant son frère, Charlie avait assuré à Colby qu'il pouvait passer sans problème. Alors il était là, dans sa chambre, l'embrassant, allongé l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs vêtements reposaient déjà sur le sol depuis un certain temps mais ils profitaient tous les deux de leur étreinte, de ce moment de calme qu'ils avaient à eux deux seulement, avant de passer à quelques choses plus instinctives. Les caresses de Colby sur la peau de Charlie le firent frissonner. Il sentit qu'en même temps une des mains de son amant passait dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher leurs lèvres, alors que l'autre descendit caresser ses hanches. Charlie, incapable de bouger, laissa son homme prendre le dessus et le préparer pour la suite. Il anticipa chaque mouvement de son amant, chaque caresse, il le connaissait par cœur. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois de la nuit qu'ils firent l'amour, mais Charlie garda ce moment en mémoire parce que juste après avoir joui, Colby lui murmura au creux de l'oreille « Je t'aime » et que Charlie attendait ça depuis qu'il le lui avait dit pour la première fois, quelques jours auparavant. Bien sur, il n'avait rien fait pour forcer Colby à le lui dire, alors cet instant resta dans son esprit, comme un moment magique.

La nuit aurait pu continuer comme ça, pendant encore très longtemps. Charlie n'avait pas de cour le lendemain et Colby supportait plutôt bien les nuits blanches, surtout lorsqu'il les passait en bonne compagnie. Mais voila, le destin en décida autrement et le portable de Colby laissa retentir le bruit caractéristique que Charlie détestait parce qu'il mettait fin à trop de d'instant privé comme celui là.

« Granger » entendit Charlie, il se détourna, s'enveloppant dans ses draps, dos à l'agent.

« Ok, j'y serai dans une demi heure. » un petit rire suivit et il raccrocha. « Je dois y aller Charlie, c'était David. Le devoir m'appelle ». Il l'embrassa et passa dans la salle de bain.

Dans sa voiture, Colby ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Charlie en plan après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, il savait que Charlie n'aimait pas ça. En fait aucunes de ses conquêtes n'avaient aimé le partager avec son boulot, mais il lui suffisait souvent de leur faire livrer un beau bouquet pour qu'elle oublie tout. Mais avec le mathématicien, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus, et un bouquet n'aurait fait que qu'éveiller les soupons des Epps.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a David ? » « Un cadavre, celui de Jonas Denton, actuellement incarcéré à Fox River selon son dossier ». Encore une affaire compliquée pensa Colby. « Fox River dans le Michigan ? Ils ont signalé son absence? » « Oui et non. Joli suçon. » C'était Megan, dont la tenu laissait penser qu'elle avait elle aussi été tirée d'un rendez-vous. Il ne chercha pas longtemps avec qui elle pouvait être. Don arriva au même moment, il ne remarqua pas que Colby venait d'attacher un bouton de plus à sa chemise.

« Fox River n'a pas signalé sa disparition. J'ai appelé et le surveillant de garde le signal présent au dernier appel. **Je dois avouer que cela m'étonne un peu**. » « Rappel demain et voit avec le directeur. » Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, en tout cas Colby l'estima, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en compte le fait que trois d'entre eux, au moins, avaient prévu une soirée en amoureux. En y réfléchissant, Colby se demanda si Warner et Larry prenaient aussi mal que Charlie ses intrusions continuelles du travail dans leur vie de couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le tableau, Charlie finissait de tracer sa courbe du temps, il y apposa quelques dates et repris son discours. « D'après le dossier que m'a fourni Fox River, j'ai pu modéliser le comportement de Denton et j'ai trouvé un point de rupture ici. A partir de cette date, son comportement change. Les bagarres sont moins fréquente, et les cibles différentes par exemple. Je pense donc que c'est à cette date que William l'a remplacé ». William Denton, marié et père de deux enfants. Comment c'est t'il retrouvé en tôle à la place de son frère jumeau ? C'est la question que tout le monde se posait à cet instant précis. « Bon boulot, merci Charlie. Il est tard alors rentrez chez vous. Colby surveille déjà la famille de Denton, Megan tu le remplaceras demain. » Les ordres donnés par Don, tout le monde sortit de la salle. Enfin, Megan et David sortirent, Charlie resta. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? A moins que tu n'es quelque chose de prévu ? ». Charlie lança un regard interrogateur à son frère. « Papa m'a dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps hors de la maison. » « Non, je ne vois personne ce soir. Mais toi, tu n'as pas un rendez-vous avec Liz ? » « Elle est en mission de surveillance ». Comme Colby pensa Charlie.

En arrivant chez lui, Charlie remarqua un mot de son père, lui et Millie étaient parti manger dehors. Don proposa de commander une pizza, il accepta. « Ca à l'aire de bien marcher entre papa et Millie, tu trouves pas ? » Charlie réfléchit un moment à la question. « Ca va. » « Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu. » décidemment, son frère le connaissait trop bien. « C'est juste que Millie est ma chef, c'est bizarre comme situation. »

Don alla ouvrir au livreur de pizza qui venait de sonner, il posa les boites devant eux, sur la table basse alors que Charlie alluma la télé. « En tout cas, eux ils ne se cachent ». La remarque de Don était tout à fait justifiée, lui et Liz devant faire attention devant leur collègue, et Charlie se cachant totalement, leur père était le seul à s'afficher clairement avec son amie.

« Pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot Don ? D'habitude quand tu as une question, tu la poses ! »

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Charlie était énervé, mais les sous-entendus de Don à propos de sa mystérieuse relation commençaient à agacer son cadet.

« C'est bon Charlie, calme toi. C'est juste que d'après papa, ça dure depuis quelques mois déjà. Alors si tu nous en as jamais parlé, c'est que tu as tes raisons. Je veux pas te forcer, c'est juste que je suis curieux » « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » Après avoir aperçu le regard interrogateur de son frère, il repris « Tu veux toujours tout savoir, comment se sont passé les rendez-vous de papa, quand ils se revoient… C'est lié à ton travail je sais, mais dès fois il arrive qu'on est envie de garder des choses pour nous » « Pour toi tu veux dire, parce que papa est toujours heureux de me raccompter ses soirées. » Un petit rire des deux frères détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Il est vrai que leur père, dès qu'il rentrait aimait parler de ses rendez-vous, des blagues qui avaient faire rire Millie, des anecdotes. Leur père aimait ça et ses fils l'écoutaient avec joie. Mais Don n'était pas aussi explicite en se qui concernait ses rendez-vous, Charlie encore moins. Le silence dura quelque instant, ils mangeaient tout en regardant la télé. Charlie prit une grande inspiration, puis décida de se lancer. « Je sort avec un homme, c'est pour ça que je vous ai rien dit à papa et toi. » Don le regarda un instant, stupéfait. Sur son visage Charlie lisait la surprise, et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il pria un instant pour que son frère ne le rejette pas, parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Son frère et lui n'avait jamais été très proche et ça lui avait toujours manqué dans son enfance, plus qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour le FBI, ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils étaient devenu une famille.

« Un homme ? » Charlie fit oui de la tête. « C'est… ouf, je sais pas trop » Don bu une gorgé d'eau, il reposa son verre, et resta là quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Charlie. « Et c'est sérieux ? » « Oui, ça l'ai. » La conversation aurait pu durer encore, Charlie aurait pu expliquer ses raisons à Don, lui dire qui était cet homme mais se fut le moment que choisi Alan pour rentré, heureux de sa soirée il n'en fit aucun doute pour ses deux fils. D'un accord commun et implicite, ils ne dirent rien à leur père, qui avait remarqué que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer sans savoir quoi. Après avoir discuter pendant une quinzaine de minutes, Alan décida qu'il était tard, et qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Don prit ses affaires, il voulait rentrer chez lui avant d'avoir à nouveau son frère en face de lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais en voyant le regard désespérer de Charlie, regard qu'il avait évité toute cette fin de soirée, il décida de ne pas partir comme un voleur. « **Et maintenant, qu'est que tu vas faire ?** » Charlie était inquiet, Don le voyait. Il ne fit donc pas attendre son frère avant de lui donner sa réponse : « Rien, c'est ta vie, tes choix. Et si tu es heureux, je ne peux que te souhaiter que ça continu. » « Merci, et je suis heureux. »

Don ouvrit la porte, il allait la passer quand il se retourna « Je le connais ? » Charlie hocha la tête, « Il travaille au FBI », il répondit de la même façon. Le visage de Don afficha un sourire satisfait, comme s'il avait trouvé de qui son frère parlait. Mais Charlie ne pouvait en être sur, il laissa néanmoins son frère s'en aller. Alors qu'il referma la porte, il se sentait déjà plus léger. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, il se sentait libéré.

Bien sur, l'absence de Colby se fit ressentir lorsqu'il se coucha, mais il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit un souffle dans son cou. Le souffle se transforma en petit baiser, la bouche effleurant à peine sa peau. Charlie aimait être réveillé comme ça, tout en douceur. Les lèvres de Colby se rapprochèrent vers son visage. Charlie sourit dans son demi-sommeil, oui il aimait vraiment être réveillé comme ça. Sauf que l'esprit de Charlie travaillait à plein régime, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La révélation vain d'un seul coup, et se fut un Charlie parfaitement réveiller et assit dans son lit qui demanda « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es rentré ? » « Par la porte de derrière, ton père l'a laissé ouverte, il boit son café dans le jardin ». Sentant l'inquiétude de son amant, il ajouta « T'inquiète, il ne m'a pas vu ». Charlie se détendit un peu et décida que puisque Colby avait bravé tant de danger pour être avec lui, autant en profiter. Il se blottit dans ses bras et lui dit « J'ai parler à Don hier, de ma préférence pour les hommes. » Colby ne su pas quoi répondre, il laissa le mathématicien continuer, « Je lui ai pas dit pour nous, mais je crois qu'il y compris. » « Charlie » Colby prit son visage dans ses mains, il obligea le regard fuyant de Charlie à se fixer sur ses yeux « Don est ton frère, et il t'aime, laisse lui juste un peu de temps. »

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les bras de Colby étaient enroulés autour du dos de Charlie, ses mains caressaient la peau nue de son amant. Après l'avoir embrasser, Charlie enleva à l'agent sa veste et son tee shirt. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, s'embrassant à en perdre la raison, leurs mains explorant chaque partie du corps de l'autre, corps tellement bien connu, et qui réagissait au quart de tour. Les mains de Charlie s'attaquaient à la ceinture de l'agent quand il entendit son père l'appeler du rez de chaussée. Déçu, les mains et les lèvres se séparèrent, les corps échauffés restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, puis doucement se séparèrent. « Reste ici, papa doit être au nouveau centre commercial dans une heure. Je te rejoindrais dès qu'il sera parti ».

Sur la route du centre commercial, Alan pensa à l'attitude de son cadet. Il n'avait bien sur pas cru un seul instant que son fils soit malade, mais il était loin d'imaginer que celui-ci s'était renfermé dans sa chambre, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait de la compagnie.


	4. Chapter 4

« Ces deux hommes sont allés voir Mme Denton à trois reprises dans la même journée, ils ont accompagnés ses enfants à l'école. D'après Fox River, il s'agit de deux des associés de Jonas, qui sont venu le voir treize fois en quatre mois, puis plus rien au moment où William a remplacé son frère. »  
« Merci Megan, prend David et ramenez les, je pense qu'ils ont des choses à nous dire ». Fin du briefing, Colby se retint de soupirer et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il était arrivé en retard exprès, pour éviter d'avoir à affronter Don, mais son regard ne l'avait pas lâché et ceci n'avait rien de rassurant. Dans la chambre de Charlie, le fait que Don soit au courant ne paraissait pas aussi inquiétant que lorsqu'il avait du se retrouver en fasse de lui. Don était resté dans la salle de réunion. David et Megan avaient prit leurs affaires et partaient au moment où leur superviseur appela Colby. David, qui se doutait de quelque chose, comprit à ce moment là pourquoi son partenaire avait un comportement étrange. Au passage, Megan lui adressa un sourire de soutient. Elle, contrairement à David n'avait jamais laissé sous entendre qu'elle savait quoi que se soit, mais elle était bien trop observatrice pour que ça lui est échappé.   
Doucement mais sûrement Colby retourna vers la salle de réunion. Il referma la porte derrière lui et attendit. Don lui tournait le dos, regardant les photos prises par Megan.  
« Charlie m'a parlé hier »  
« Je sais »  
« Ecoute Colby, je sais que la situation n'est pas évidente, mais Charlie à l'air heureux et je ne sais pas comment réagir »  
« Ne rien faire n'est pas une solution. Charlie s'inquiète, ton avis compte beaucoup pour lui. Mais si ça te dérange de continuer de bosser avec moi, alors je demanderais à être transféré »  
Le silence remplit la pièce un instant.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu quitte l'équipe, tout ce que je veux c'est m'assurer que mon frère va bien, que tu sais ce que tu fais »  
« On sait ce qu'on fait »  
Don acquiesça et le laissa partir.  
Les discutions sérieux n'avaient jamais été le fort de Don, et deux en moins de 24 heures, ça lui paraissait vraiment beaucoup. Alors il décida que c'était suffisant comme ça et que Colby aimait assez son frère pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Qu'il l'aimait assez pour le protéger des autres, de ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère. La messagerie se déclancha alors il raccrocha. Il préférait avoir une discussion de vive voix avec lui plutôt que de parler à une machine.

En rentrant chez lui, enfin chez Charlie, Alan décida qu'il était tant de découvrir ce que son fils lui cachait. Non pas que l'inauguration ne lui est pas plus, il y avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes tout à fait intéressantes, mais il n'avait jamais aimé que ses fils lui mentent et le mensonge de Charlie ne faisait aucun doute. Ne le trouvant pas dans la maison, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le garage.  
« On dirait que tu vas mieux »  
La remarque de son père fit sursauter Charlie, absorbé par un calcul compliqué. Aucun des signes invoqués comme prétexte dans la matinée n'apparaissaient dans le comportement de Charlie. Il avait conscience que la fatigue et la fièvre n'étaient qu'un mensonge de la part de son cadet mais là c'était vraiment flagrant et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.  
« Papa, comment ça c'est passé ? »  
« Très bien, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »  
« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te mentir »  
« mais tu l'as quand même fait. Ecoute Charlie, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de me mentir. »  
« D'accord papa. Je suis désolé »  
« C'est bon et arrête de t'excuser. »  
« Ok, écoute je sais que ça t'embête cette histoire, mais je suis pas encore près à t'en parler »  
Le père et son fils se regardèrent un moment. Il se demandait ce que Charlie cachait de si important. Bien sur cette histoire l'inquiétait mais Don étant au courant, il décida de laisser du temps à son fils. Après tout, Charlie n'était pas malade, il voyait juste quelqu'un en secret. C'était peut être une femme mariée pensa Alan, et ça expliquerait le silence de ses fils. Il avait toujours considéré le mariage comme une institution importante, et il avait pris soin de l'enseigner à ses enfants.  
En regagnant la maison, il pria pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cette conduite, mais en même temps qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre pour rester un tel secret pendant si longtemps.

Don rentra dans la maison de son enfance avec la ferme intention d'expliquer à son frère qu'il resterait toujours le même pour lui, quelque soit ses préférences sexuelles. Charlie avait besoin d'être rassuré et cela il le savait bien.  
A peine la porte refermée, son cadet apparu devant lui. A première vue il comptait sortir, sûrement pour aller retrouver Colby. Les adjoints de Denton étant introuvables, Don avait dit à son équipe de rentrer chez eux.  
« Tu sors ? » La voix de Don fit sursautée Charlie qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Le cadet rougit l'espace d'un instant. Il se sentit redevenir l'adolescent qui comptait sortir en douce et qui se faisait surprendre par ses parents.  
« Ecoute, je ne vais pas te retenir, je veux juste que tu sache que cette histoire ne change rien. »  
« Merci Don. »  
Depuis la cuisine, ils entendirent leur père qui raccrochait le téléphone. Don s'écarta et Charlie sortit en vitesse. Lorsque Alan arriva dans le salon, seul son aîné était encore présent.  
« **C'est vraiment pas croyable tout ça **! Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui que Charlie me laisse tomber sans raison. Il avait promis de réparer l'arrosage automatique ce soir... »  
Alan aurait pu continuer, mais Don lui assura que Charlie allait bien et qu'il s'en occuperait. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce que son père dirait s'il apprenait la vérité à propos de Charlie. Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire, comme réparer cet arrosage automatique.


	5. Chapter 5

En entrant dans l'appartement de Colby, Charlie remarqua que la pièce principale n'était éclairée que par des bougies. En s'avançant d'avantage, il vit que la table était mise pour deux, avec des chandelles au milieu de celle-ci. Charlie se sentit heureux à ce moment, et tout ses doutes, liés à la réaction de son frère, à la place de leur couple au sein de leur travail s'envolèrent. Tout simplement parce que Colby l'avait écouté et qu'il lui offrait un dîner romantique en tête à tête. Dîner qu'il avait demandé après un énième plateau repas devant la télé. Sur le coup, Colby n'avait pas trouvé l'idée très plaisante, il s'était même légèrement moqué du coté romantique de Charlie, disant qu'il réagissait comme une fille. Cette remarque avait blessé Charlie et Colby s'en était voulu. Depuis, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.   
Colby le débarrassa de sa veste, et lui fit prendre place à la petite table.  
« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire à manger, alors je suis passé chez le traiteur, ça ira ? »  
Charlie ne s'attendait pas à ce que Colby cuisine pour lui, il ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner et ses rares essais s'étaient soldé par des échecs. Mais pour Charlie c'était l'intention qui comptait et que son ami est prit le temps de passer chez le traiteur et de préparer tout ceci lui faisait très plaisir. Alors il choisit d'embrasser son amant comme réponse. Ca faisait peut être un peu cliché, les bougies surtout, mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin en particulier ce soir, après la mini crise qu'avait été sa journée. L'ignorance de Don avait été pendant trop longtemps un poids mort dans leur relation. Mais maintenant Charlie n'avait plus peur, et le fait que son frère est accepté la situation était une étape de passée. L'avis de Megan et de David avait aussi été important, surtout pour Colby, mais c'était différent et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
« J'ai éteint mon téléphone, si quelqu'un appelle, je dirais qu'il n'y avait plus de batterie »  
Charlie se contenta de sourire et d'embrasser à nouveau son homme. Il prit tout son temps, caressant d'abord ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Passant d'un léger frottement à une caresse plus appuyée avant de passer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, à la recherche de sa jumelle.  
Le four sonna un coup, indiquant qu'il venait de finir de réchauffer le plat. Ils se séparèrent, doucement et Charlie repris sa place en attendant l'arrivée de son homme.

Le repas se passa bien, ils ne parlèrent presque pas, mais se dévorèrent des yeux tout le temps. Alors que Colby allait amener le dessert, Charlie décida qu'il était tant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il l'attrapa par sa chemise, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou pendant que ses mains déboutonnaient le vêtement de l'agent.   
« Doucement Charlie, je vais pas m'envoler »  
Ils le savaient tous les deux, les téléphones étaient éteints, ils avaient tout leur temps. Mais Charlie avait faim, et son appétit avait augmenté au fur et à mesure que son estomac se remplissait. Et bien sur, malgré ses mots totalement inutile, Colby avait au moins autant envie que son amant de lui.  
Le matin même, Colby étant un peu fatigué par sa nuit blanche, il n'avait pas vraiment battu son record. Mais entre temps il avait dormi et il comptait bien prouver à Charlie qu'il tenait la forme lui aussi. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise ouverte par le mathématicien et s'écarta de lui le temps de passer le tee shirt de celui-ci au dessus de sa tête. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, il prit possession des lèvres de Charlie et le conduisit lentement mais sûrement vers la chambre. Les deux jeans quittèrent leur propriétaire sur le chemin, si bien que lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le lit, que la bouche de Colby quitta celle de Charlie pour prendre possession du torse de celui-ci, seul leurs boxers empêchaient encore leurs sexes de rentrer en contact. Au septième ciel, Charlie se laissa faire, laissant Colby contrôler la situation. Il sentit sa bouche descendre de plus en plus bas, parcourir l'ensemble de son torse depuis le haut de sa gorge vers le boxer comprimant son désir. Le vêtement gênant fut assez vite retiré. Il sentait Colby tout contre lui, ses mains caressant son corps, mais l'instant d'après plus rien. Le vide se faisant ressentir, Charlie réouvrit les yeux pour constater que l'agent fédéral était passé dans la pièce voisine, à la recherche de préservatifs.  
« Je croyais que tu avais tout prévu »  
Ce n'était pas un reproche, bien que Charlie n'aimait pas vraiment être ainsi délaissé. Il en profita pour regarder le corps de son amant, pas franchement très bronzé mais tout en muscle. Il aimait ce corps, et il aimait la personne qui habitait dedans.  
« J'en ai pris trois, tu crois que ça suffira ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop, parce que vu ta performance de ce matin, ça me parait un peu prétentieux. »  
« Je ne voulais pas trop te fatigué, que tes élèves ne puissent pas s'imaginer ce que tu fais de tes matinées »  
« J'avais pas cours espèce d'idiot »  
La remarque n'était pas méchante, et Colby ne la prit pas comme telle. Elle ne l'empêcha pas d'introduire deux doigts lubrifiés dans l'intimité de son amant.  
«** On ne te l'as jamais dit, les idiots et les génies se complètent parfaitement**. » La réponse de Charlie se perdit dans un gémissement, Colby décida que son amant était suffisamment près. Il retira ses doigts, le regarda comme pour demander son accord muet, et se mit finalement en position. Colby aimait la sensation que procurait le fait de faire l'amour à un homme, et il espérait toujours qu'un jour Charlie serait suffisamment sûre de lui pour prendre les commandes de leur rapport, et qu'il connaîtrait un jour le même plaisir.

En s'endormant ce soir là, Charlie se sentit plus libre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé d'exceptionnel, mais il avait sentit quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.


End file.
